La historia después de Titanic
by Liz Jezbel
Summary: ¿Qué fue de Rose Dawson tras sobrevivir al naufragio del Titanic? "Estas manos fueron hechas para trabajar", bien lo dijo ella, pero como mujer acostumbrada a la vida acomodada, no la tendrá fácil. Por otro lado, un nuevo amor se presentara para reparar las heridas del pasado. *La mayoría de los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Titanic, película dirigida por James Cameron*
1. Capítulo 1

La cubierta del Carpathia parece abarrotada por cadáveres. Lo espeluznante, es que estamos vivos, tullidos y pálidos, pero apenas vivos. Mis manos apenas reaccionan, mis labios apenas responden. La manta y la bebida caliente no bastan para calmar el frío que corroe mi cuerpo. Y es que, no tiene nada que ver con el clima. Fui testigo de la grandeza del RMS Titanic, enorme y opulento, que partía ante las miradas maravilladas de los habitantes de Southampton. En ese barco, que me conducía hacía una vida de encierro y tormento, conocí la libertad y el amor. Jack Dawson, que siendo pobre, conocía más del mundo de lo que yo, una chica rica, podía imaginar. El sueño de tantos pereció sobre la mar; el buque hallaría su sepulcro en el fondo del Atlántico y la mayoría de los pasajeros fueron tragados por sus aguas heladas.

Pero sobreviví. Jack me había salvado de todas las maneras posibles. Miro la Estatua de la Libertad, lo que me hace recobrar la esperanza. Esa imagen es una alegoría del futuro que me espera...y lo construiré yo misma.


	2. Capítulo 2

Miro la lista de supervivientes. Las cifras no podían ser más desalentadoras; 712 sobrevivientes y más de 1500 fallecidos. Ni siquiera la mitad se ha salvado. La mayor perdida se ha visto en los hombres, de todas las clases.

"¿Eres tú, Rose?", exclama alguien.

Se acerca una mujer de aspecto digno, vivaz y enérgica. Pese a su fino atuendo oscuro, demuestra unas maneras francas.

"Rose, querida, estás viva", me sujeta las manos, como si no pudiera creer que estoy frente a ella, "Espera a que te vea tu madre..."

"No..., mi madre no...", no encuentro palabras para explicar mi renuencia a ver a esa mujer.

"Pero Ruth cree que estás muerta", responde desconcertada.

"Eso es lo que debe seguir creyendo", le respondo, esperando que me comprenda, "Señora Brown, quien mejor que usted para apreciar la independencia de una mujer. Si mi madre no me entrega a Caledon, me buscara otro postor"

"Entiendo", dice tranquilamente. Y si que lo entiende, ella misma vio el menoscabo al que era sometida por Cal. "Y lamento lo de Jack".

"Gracias", digo lo más serenamente posible. No conviene derrumbarme en estos momentos "¿Mi madre esta sana?"

"He alquilado una casa, pues quisiera quedarme más tiempo en Nueva York para ayudar a los rescatados. Lo han perdido todo. Tu madre estará viviendo conmigo...mientras busca un acomodo"

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? La presuntuosa dama DeWitt Bukater que solía burlarse de la "nueva rica", ahora vive de arrimada con Brown.

"Se lo agradezco mucho"

"Me apena todo el estrago causado por el naufragio. Hubo muchos errores que acrecentaron esta tragedia. La regla era "Mujeres y niños primero", pero esos idiotas de los botes la interpretaron como "Solo mujeres y niños". Ningún bote iba lleno. Ahora estas pobres personas han perdido a un padre o a un marido"

"Apenas alcanzo a comprender toda esta tragedia", y es verdad. Tras la impresión del accidente, apenas puedo recordar ciertos detalles.

"Te deseo lo mejor, querida. Tengo muchos proyectos en mente, tal como tu los has de tener. Ahora eres dueña de tu vida", se despidió afectuosamente esa mujer a quien nunca olvidaría.

Margaret Brown fue cobrando fama por su valentía y solidaridad. Durante el desastre, mantuvo la calma y ayudo en la evacuación, donde muchos fueron presas de la histeria. En los días siguientes anduvo de un lado a otro auxiliando a los sobrevivientes, recolectando dinero para los más pobres y actuando de intérprete para los inmigrantes. Tampoco el mundo la olvidaría.


	3. Capítulo 3

Mis ojos se abren de par en par, incrédula ante lo que estoy viendo. Sus ojos azules se clavan en mí, tan vehementes como los recuerdo. Me sonríe, como si nos esperará una larga vida de dicha, cumpliendo cada proyecto que nos propusimos en el barco. Imagino que nos hemos casado, en una ceremonia sencilla, sin aparatos ni presunción. Me acaricia con las manos poco suaves de un hombre trabajador, que no ha conocido la haraganería.

Pero llega la hora de abandonar ese bello sueño. Regreso a una realidad donde él no está conmigo, donde descansará por siempre en el fondo del Atlántico, y no en mi lecho. Estoy sola, intentando descansar en el pequeño cuarto que una bondadosa anciana me ha prestado, a la espera de una vida de pobreza y libertad, y sin Jack.


	4. Capítulo 4

"¿Dormiste bien, niña? Me pareciste muy inquieta mientras dormías" indagó Nancy Harrell.

La señora Harrell era dueña de una modesta vivienda ubicada en la Pequeña Italia. Se ganaba la vida mediante la costura y venta de telas. Era una mujer regordeta, con casi sesenta años, de tez aun más clara que la mía y cabello rubio al que sentaban bien las canas. Usaba unos vestidos claros que, aun carentes de adornos, lucía con auténtica gracia. Era europea, como yo. Y aunque tenía hijos, intuí que pocas veces se aparecían.

"Tuve pesadillas"

"Te recomiendo que tomes belladona. Evita los malos sueños"

"Señora Harrell..."

"Dime Nancy. En la tienda todos me dicen señora Harrell"

"No he sido muy honesta con usted. No soy precisamente una huérfana abandonada a su suerte...casi"

"No lo entiendo, Rose"

"Si tengo una madre, si es que se le puede llamar así. Provengo de una familia antaño adinerada, que pretendía elevarse de la ruina mediante un matrimonio. Fui una moneda de cambio muy útil mientras lo permití. Pero ahora no nos queda nada; ni fortuna ni matrimonio ventajoso. Y yo no tengo a nadie"

"Te confieso que ya lo sospechaba", me dice con una sonrisa tranquila, "No me creí tu historia. Una huérfana desamparada que vagabundea por las calles no tendría las manos tan suaves ni el rostro pálido, como si nunca se expusiera al sol. Y luego, los primeros días ni siquiera podías prender la chimenea. Sin embargo, creo que ocultas algo más, algo que te obligo a esconder tu origen. Puedes confiar en mí, Rose"

"Soy una sobreviviente del Titanic"

"¿El trasatlántico? Por Dios, querida, cuanto has de haber sufrido. Leí en los periódicos sobre los horrores del naufragio"

"No bastan las palabras para describirlo. No ha pasado ni un mes desde la tragedia y aún siento que despertare en un bote que flota a la deriva"

Siento un vuelco en el corazón, después me sofoco terriblemente, reviviendo la sensación de hipotermia, del viento helado azotando mis pulmones. Agarro la primera tela que encuentro cerca y me arropo con ella. Nancy se acerca y me abraza fuertemente, como pocas veces hizo mi madre, y con mayor calidez.

"Te prepararé un té. Hablaremos, pero quiero que estés tranquila"

"Viajábamos en primera clase. Era demasiado lujo. Algunos de la clase alta eran tan ridículos, yendo de un lado a otro, creyéndose unos reyes. Y tras la tragedia, comprendí que no eramos nada"

"Por lo que supe, murieron muchos hombres"

"Así fue. Fueron hombres valientes y honorables, de todas las clases sociales. Porque el estatus poco vale, Nancy. Bajo las prendas, sean modestas o finas, hay un corazón dispuesto al amor"

"Sé que eres muy joven, pero, ¿tú has conocido el amor?"

"Sí, precisamente en el trasatlántico. Era un pasajero de tercera clase. Él me salvo", ni siquiera soy capaz de pronunciar su nombre. Su recuerdo es demasiado sagrado para mí, "La tercera clase tuvo mayor dificultad para salvarse"

"Supe que el capitán y el que diseño el barco murieron, sin hacer el menor intento por salvarse"

"No les quedaba de otra" replico fríamente, pese a la simpatía que Thomas Andrews llegó a inspirarme, "Sabían que, de sobrevivir, no les esperaba nada bueno al llegar a tierra. El oprobio no les habría permitido vivir en paz"

"Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que gustes. Yo vivo sola y podremos hacernos compañía la una a la otra"

"Así será Nancy. Sé que será difícil; por lo menos para mí, pues nunca he trabajado, pero aprenderé. Saldremos adelante, como buenas europeas, en este Nuevo Mundo"


	5. Capítulo 5

Es mi primera semana de trabajo en la taberna. No es el empleo que había soñado, he de confesar, pero está bien mientras busco otro acomodo. Es más difícil de lo que imagine, principalmente por el trato de mi jefe, algunos compañeros…y ahora unos clientes.

"Oye, lindura, ¿qué otro tipo de servicio ofreces?" me grita un hombre fornido, de mal aspecto, como si no se hubiese bañado en días. Su mirada lasciva empeora su repugnante aspecto.

"Servir bebidas y platillos", respondo secamente, "Y no hay necesidad de gritar".

"Yo te hablo como a mí se me antoje, fiera insolente", en cuanto termina de decir, me toma en brazos e intenta meter la mano bajo mi falda. Le lanzo un escupitajo y, cuando intenta ponerse agresivo de nuevo, le doy una bofetada. "No pienso quedarme en un lugar donde las mujeres son tan groseras".

"¿Grosera? ¿Y tú que serás, cerdo grotesco?", respondo con un resoplido.

Se retira ese hombre, con todos sus amigos, mientras el dueño de la taberna me mira fastidiado.

"¿Qué carajos ocurre contigo, Rose? Ahuyentas a mis clientes".

"Usted debe comprender que esto es intolerable".

Cuando regreso a la estancia de empleados, donde se nos permite descansar unos minutos, Janey, una de mis compañeras, me observa con burla.

"¿Sabes que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a las personas?"

"Ay, Rose, no estás para hablar de educación. Todos vieron el espectáculo que hiciste afuera y solo por unos halagos".

"¿A eso llamas halago? Veo que estás acostumbrada al trato grotesco de hombres como ese".

"¿Quién demonios te crees para decir como estoy acostumbrada? Eres una inútil para trabajar, debería darte vergüenza. Cuando llegaste aquí apenas sabías barrer el piso".

Bueno, no le faltaba razón. Desde la niñez tuvimos sirvientas que se encargaban de las labores. Y por ello estoy aquí aprendiendo a valerme por mí misma.

"No me avergüenzo porque es algo que se puede remediar. Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Quién te devolverá la dignidad que has perdido en los almacenes?".

"No sé de qué estás hablando".

"Te habló de todas esas ocasiones en las que me quedó lavando la loza mientras fornicas con el dueño atrás, en los almacenes. Vaya que si te esfuerzas mucho. Me pregunto qué opinará la esposa de nuestro jefe".

"Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca, Rose. No vaya a ser que te pase algo de camino a tu casa".

Cuando voy de camino a la casa de Nancy, me topó a una niña de unos siete años recargada en una pared, sentada en el frío piso. No tengo nada que darle, pues hoy no me toca paga ni me han dado sobras. Le ofrezco mi raído abrigo, que le queda tan grande que más bien parece vestido.

"¿Dónde vives, niña? No puedes quedarte aquí".

"No tengo casa. Buscaba una iglesia".

Su acento me parece muy conocido, pero en el momento no lo asimilo.

"¿Ya comiste?"

"No. Me dijeron que en la iglesia me pueden ayudar".

"Sé dónde hay una iglesia, te puedo acompañar. Pero me gustaría saber dónde están tus padres".

"Murieron".

Me agachó para quedar a su altura, con la intención de abrazarla; es cuando me doy cuenta de que lleva un crucifijo colgando de su cuello.

"Eres irlandesa".

"Si. Buscábamos un hogar en Norteamérica. Y mis papas se quedaron en el océano".

"¿Viajabas en un barco muy grande?"

"Si, uno muy bonito".

"¿El Titanic…?".

"Te entiendo más que nadie, niña".

Esa noche me llevó a la niña y la recuestó en mi cama. Le doy leche tibia y un poco de pan. Prometo llevarla a la iglesia, pues no quiero abusar de la generosidad de Nancy, pero estoy dispuesta a preocuparme por esta niña.


	6. Capítulo 6

Me levantó para desayunar, aunque la niña duerme tan plácidamente que no quiero perturbar su sueño. Es una bella criatura, con sus cachetes rosados y rizos castaños, pero un sentimiento de congoja me invade al darme cuenta de lo parecida que es a Cora, la encantadora niña que bailó con Jack. No volví a verla a ella ni a sus padres; no la distinguí entre los sobrevivientes de la tercera clase. Posiblemente murió, como gran parte de la tercera clase. No puedo sentir nada, más que rabia y dolor. Cora debió sobrevivir, crecer y vivir para ser dichosa. Le plantó un beso en la mejilla a la niña que duerme en mi cama, imaginando que ella es Cora, que la vida ha decidido darle una segunda oportunidad en la persona de esta pequeña.

"¿Quién es esa bonita jovencita?" pregunta Nancy asomándose al cuarto.

"Ni siquiera le pregunte el nombre. La encontré en la calle y no tiene padres. Sobrevivió al naufragio, como yo"

"Pobrecita" responde, con una mirada de ternura.

"No quiero aprovecharme de tu gentileza, Nancy. Trabajare más duro, mientras ella este con nosotras"

"Por mi no hay problema, pero...", responde echando un vistazo a la casa. Su corazón no es egoísta, simplemente teme que lo que tenemos no alcance para las tres.

"Iré a las iglesias y albergues, donde regalen comida y ropa".

Justo cuando decía eso, la niña despertó frotándose los ojos.

"Hola, pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?" le pregunta Nancy.

"Rebecca" responde con una sonrisa somnolienta "Rebecca Smith"

"Es un nombre precioso. Ella es Rose, la señorita que te trajo aquí anoche. Y yo soy Nancy"

"Ninguna habla como los de aquí" responde Rebecca con intriga.

"Bueno, es que Nancy es italiana, pero vive aquí desde hace tiempo. Esta es su casa. Y yo soy británica"

"Entonces, las tres somos europeas. Ya tengo menos miedo. Ya no me siento sola en una tierra que no es mía" dice Rebecca con un tono sombrío que no es propio de su edad, pero comprensible tomando en cuenta lo que ha vivido en tan poco tiempo.

Falta poco para caer el sol, señal de que mi jornada está por comenzar. Aunque estoy feliz por tener a Rebecca en casa, no me siento bien, menos trabajando en esa apestosa taberna donde los hombres se transforman en bestias con un par de tragos y las mujeres se portan tan odiosas, como si vieran a una rival en cada compañera de trabajo. Si supieran que no tengo ningún interés en acostarme con algún cliente.

"Llegas tarde" me grita Janey en cuanto me ve entrar. ¡Por tres minutos de retraso!

"¿Ahora eres la jefa?"

"Señor James, Rose está siendo muy insolente" se dirige al jefe de la taberna.

"¿Otra vez peleando, Rose?" gruñe James, mientras abandona su oficina.

"No perderé más tiempo con Janey, vuelvo al trabajo" resoplo.

"Señorita, haga el favor de acercarse" me dice un cliente desde una de las mesas del fondo. Habría pensado que se trataba de algún acosador de los que solían frecuentar la taberna, pero me llamó la atención que me hablará diferente al resto de los clientes. El hombre ha de tener unos cuarenta años y va bien vestido. Luce muy elegante para estar en un lugar como este.

"Si, dígame, señor"

"Permita que me presente. Soy John Allen"

"Un placer, Rose Dawson" le estrecho la mano.

"No es la primera vez que vengo aquí y la he visto antes, señorita Dawson. Me agrada su seguridad y franqueza" me dice, aumentando mi confusión, "Necesito una doncella para mi esposa. Ella es actriz, aunque su desequilibrio mental la ha alejado poco a poco de los escenarios"

"Esto es tan inesperado, señor Allen"

"Usted no pertenece a este lugar. Hay algo en usted...parece muy distinguida"

"Gracias" me incomoda el comentario, ya que no es la primera vez. No logró pasar como una chica de clase obrera, pues, aunque mi lenguaje no es precisamente el de una dama, sigo caminando como me enseñaron en la mansión de mis padres.

"Preséntese mañana" me entrega una hoja con su dirección. Se ubica cerca de Broadway, "Sé cuánto pagan aquí, le aseguró que en mi casa recibirá el doble. Y si logra mantener tranquila a mi esposa, tal vez reciba gratificaciones".

"Así lo haré, señor Allen"

"Hice un esfuerzo por contener la emoción. Justo hoy había dicho a Nancy que trabajaría más duro para subsistir las tres, y ahora recibía un mejor trabajo. El flemático y refinado señor se puso de pie y se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Apenas se fue, cuando sentí un jalón de brazo.

"¿Así que te vas, imbécil? ¿A dónde? ¿A servir de meretriz a ese señor, acaso?" escupió Janey con profundo odio y envidia. Solía ignorar sus provocaciones, pero ahora no tenía que soportar más ofensas.

"Propine una fuerte bofetada a Janey. Estaba dispuesta a que eso fuera lo último, ya no dirigirle la palabra y marcharme. Pero justo cuando me iba a presentar mi renuncia al señor James, Janey me arrojó al suelo. Caí de frente, que, si bien logré proteger mi cabeza con las manos, el estómago me había quedado adolorido y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Debo levantarme y darle su merecido a Janey, pensé, pero la sensación de vértigo fue más fuerte y quedé inconsciente.


	7. Capítulo 7

Desperté aturdida, con un fuerte dolor en el vientre que se extendía hasta mis partes íntimas. No comprendía lo que había pasado. Había alrededor de veinte camas en aquella sala, todas ocupadas por mujeres de distintas edades. Una enfermera se acercó a mí, con una mirada de condolencia que me confundió más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunté. No podía creer que había pasado toda la noche ahí.

"Son las siete. Pronto vendrá el médico que te atendió. Hemos tenido muchos partos en esta semana".

"Pero ¿qué me pasó? ¿un simple desmayo?".

"Ay, pequeña, parece que ni tú misma sabías", respondió con tristeza.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Mire a mi alrededor; aquella no era una sala cualquiera…, era de maternidad. Empiezo a temblar, como aquella noche del naufragio, pero esta vez no es por el frío. El médico llega a tiempo para librar a la enfermera del penoso deber de decirme la verdad.

"¿Has descansado, Rose? ¿Sientes algún dolor?"

"Me duele aquí", señaló aquel lugar que ahora ha quedado vacío, del cual se ha esfumado la única prueba viviente del amor entre Jack y yo. ¿Cómo pude perder lo único que me quedaba de él?

"Es normal, tras la intervención que se te ha hecho. Te suministraremos unos medicamentos para el dolor, que además limpiaran tu útero. No te preocupes por los gastos. Esta clínica es del gobierno".

"¿Cómo pudo pasar?", preguntó sin dirigirme a nadie en específico. En esos momentos, ni siquiera sabría decir quién soy.

"Al parecer llevaba varios días fallecido. Estas cosas pasan. Pudo ser una alimentación deficiente, el estrés o algún traumatismo. Tengo entendido que trabajas en una taberna y el horario apenas te permite descansar".

"Trabajaba, ayer renuncie".

"Hiciste bien. Me contaron que el dueño estaba más preocupado por el vaso que tiraste al desmayarte que por tu salud. Quisiera que regresaras en una semana para corroborar que todo va bien".

"Gracias, doctor. ¿Me puedo ir?".

"¿No prefieres descansar un poco más?".

"Estoy bien. Quisiera volver a casa".

"Podemos contactar a algún pariente tuyo para que venga por ti".

"No se preocupe, puedo regresar sola a casa. No tengo familia", tuve que mentir. Ciertamente, Nancy y Rebecca son mi única familia ahora, pero en estos momentos no ansió más compañía que la soledad.

La enfermera me ayuda a vestirme, intrigada por el hecho de que no derrame ni una sola lágrima. Diecisiete años en la sociedad aristocrática me enseñaron a reprimir las emociones. Caminó hacia el puente que une Nueva York y Manhattan, con un dolor en el vientre que, a estas alturas, ya no se compara con el de mi corazón. He dejado mis medicamentos en la clínica; ya no las necesitaré. Cuanto dolor me habría ahorrado si tan solo me hubiese arrojado a las aguas desde aquel magnífico trasatlántico. Si tan solo Jack no hubiese estado ahí para salvarme y darme a conocer el amor. Me aproximó a la orilla del puente de Brooklyn, dispuesta a que mi cuerpo sucumba en el fondo del río. Si llegan a encontrar mis restos, dirán "¡que joven era!". Pero nadie sabrá que esa chica no conoció el cariño de un padre, quien murió, dejándola al cuidado de una madre sin entrañas. Criada para ser una mujer de adorno, que después conoció el amor…y en tan poco tiempo le fue despojado. Puedo imaginar a mi alma navegando por el río, hasta llegar al océano donde pereció Jack. No puedo evitar sonreír, después de todo, si llegué al Nuevo Mundo. Ese viaje que inició en Southampton termina aquí.

"¿Qué cara…?", musitó al sentir un tirón que me aleja de la orilla del puente, justo cuando estoy a punto de caer. Esta vez no puedo luchar, estoy débil y adolorida. Me dejo caer en los brazos de quien me ha salvado.

"Tranquila, ya estoy contigo", me dice una voz masculina. No alcanzo a ver su rostro, pues tengo mi cabeza acurrucada en su pecho. Sé que se trata de un completo extraño, pero ante el escalofrío que me invade, de repente me siento reconfortada por sus palabras y su presencia, "Solo dime donde vives y yo te llevare".

"En la Pequeña Italia, en la tienda de telas de Harrell".

"Vamos para allá. Solo que…si no te molesta, quisiera saber tu nombre".

"Rose", fue lo último que dije, antes de caer dormida, tal vez, debido al efecto de los medicamentos.


End file.
